


Pumpkins & Stitches

by Marvelous_Writer



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alt.4, Fluff, Gen, Happy Hogan is Good With Kids, Happy Hogan is a Good Bro, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Mentions of Blood, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Mess, Poor Peter Parker, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Pumpkin carving, Pumpkins, Stitches, Tony and Pepper are mentioned in this!, Uncle Happy Hogan, Whump, Whumptober 2020, injuries, irondad and spider-son, ironfam, mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelous_Writer/pseuds/Marvelous_Writer
Summary: In which Happy babysits Morgan and Peter while Pepper and Tony are out on date night. With Halloween only a week away, they decide to carve pumpkins... which probably wasn’t the best idea.Whumptober Day 22: Stitches
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 125
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Pumpkins & Stitches

“So what type of face do you want this guy to have? A smile? Evil grin?” Happy asks Morgan as he uncaps the Sharpie in his hand, gesturing to the large pumpkin in front of them on the dining room table. 

“Hmm…” Morgan hums to herself, brows pulled together in thought as she looks at the pumpkin for a few seconds. “A unicorn.”

Happy raises an eyebrow. “A unicorn? Are you sure?” He asks, already knowing what a pain in the butt that’s going to be to try to draw, let alone carve-out. 

Morgan nods, smiling. “Yep.”

Happy sighs lightly, knowing that there’s no use in trying to sway her—when Morgan makes up her mind, there’s no changing it. “One unicorn it is,” He says as he pulls his phone out of his pocket to look up a few reference photos of the mythical creature. He glances over at Peter at the other end of the table, who’s now onto carving his pumpkin. The kid has his tongue sticking out of his mouth in thought as he cuts into it with a knife. “What’s yours gonna be, Pete?” Happy asks. 

Peter looks over his pumpkin at him, sheepishly smiling. 

“Let me guess. Spider-Man?” Happy says. 

Peter grins. “How’d you know?” 

Happy shakes his head with a smile. “Lucky guess. You’re just like Tony—he had at least twenty massive Iron Man pumpkins out on the front porch his first Halloween after he publicly outed himself as Iron Man.” 

“Did he carve them himself?” Peter asks, eyebrows raised in surprise. 

Happy laughs, shaking his head. “No. He bought them from some local shop in Malibu.” 

“That must have looked cool at night,” Peter says, grinning. 

The memory of all of the little kids that came to the mansion that year for trick or treating comes to his mind, remembering how their faces lit up when Tony stepped out in one of the suits to give them all bucket loads of candy. “Yeah, it did.” Happy says with a fond smile. 

“Uncle Happy? I want my pumpkin to look like Elsa instead.” Morgan announces suddenly. 

Happy’s smile drops as he looks down at her, meeting her pleading brown eyes that she always uses on him when she wants something. And of course, it works every time because he’s a sucker for those beautiful brown eyes of hers. “Pumpkin Elsa it is.” He says with a sigh. 

…

Thirty-five minutes later, after pulling up a few reference pictures of the (ex) Queen of Arendale herself, Happy is half-way through finishing drawing Elsa’s face on Morgan’s pumpkin, which isn’t coming out too bad considering it’s been decades since his last art class in high school. 

“Uncle Happy?” Morgan asks. 

“Hmm?” Happy hums, brows pulled together in concentration as he makes sure the eyes are proportionally sized with each other so this thing doesn’t look wonky. 

“Do pumpkins bleed?” 

Happy almost laughs at the odd question as he makes the finishing touches on Elsa’s nose. Kids and their imaginations. “Pumpkins don’t bleed, honey.” 

“Then why is Peter’s pumpkin bleeding?” She asks. 

“Huh?” Happy says as he jerks his head over to look at Peter’s pumpkin, only to see a streak of crimson on the side of it. His eyes snap up to Peter, who’s as pale as a sheet and unmoving, staring down at something with wide eyes. 

Cursing under his breath, Happy jumps up from the table and rushes to Peter’s side, only to find an alarming amount of blood on the table beneath the kid’s clearly injured hand. “What happened?” He demands, eyes darting around for something to stem the bleeding but there isn’t anything within reach. 

“I...t-the knife. It slipped.” Peter stutters out, eyes still unmoving from his hand, clearly in shock. 

“Here, let me see.” Happy says as he carefully takes Peter’s injured hand in his and turns it around to get a look at it. 

Now, Happy’s not a squeamish person with all the shit he’s seen working for Tony all these years, but the sight of the deep, steadily bleeding cut along the entire length of Peter’s palm, from the bottom of his index finger, all the way down to his wrist has Happy’s stomach-churning. 

_“Shit.”_ Happy curses as he lets go of Peter’s hand to run over to the kitchen to grab a wad of paper towels before rushing back over. 

He carefully wraps Peter’s hand with the paper towels, earning a sharp hiss of pain from the teen. The blood soaks through the towels almost immediately, looking like it’s not going to stop any time soon. Happy considers his options as he applies light pressure to Peter’s injured hand—he can try to stitch it up himself, or they could go to the Compound and have one of the doctors in the medbay take care of it and risk the kid possibly losing a lot more blood in the thirty-minute drive

“Is Petey okay, Uncle Happy?” Morgan asks in a wobbly voice. 

Happy looks over at her, seeing unshed tears pooling in her eyes. 

_Shit._ _Now add a traumatized toddler to the list,_ He thinks to himself as he bites his lip, trying to come up with a plan of action. 

“Uh… yeah. Yeah, honey. Pete just cut himself a little bit but he’s going to be just fine,” Happy says, offering her what he hopes is a reassuring smile. “How about you go upstairs and play for a little bit while I help Pete out. Okay?”

Morgan sits there for a moment, unmoving, her eyes going back and forth between the blood on the table and Peter’s rapidly paling face. “Okay.” She says as she slides off her chair, heading in the direction of the stairs. 

Happy breathes out a relieved breath, knowing that he’s going to have to do some damage control later, probably in the form of an apology ice cream or stuffed animal for her. 

But for now, he has bigger fish to fry—or in this case, spiders to stitch. 

Happy looks at Peter, wrapping an arm around him to help him stand up. “Let’s get you upstairs, kid.”

…

About five minutes later, Happy is helping Peter inside the upstairs bathroom, easing the wobbly teen down on the closed toilet seat before grabbing the first aid kit out from the medicine cabinet. 

“M’ sorry, Happy. I didn’t mean to ruin tonight,” Peter says as Happy starts laying everything out on the sink countertop. “I know you… wanted it to be fun.” 

“It’s alright, Pete. This was an accident,” Happy reassures as he quickly washes and dries his hands before wetting a hand towel under the warm water, wringing it out. “And we _did_ have fun.” 

Peter sighs and lets his head fall against the wall next to him, silently watching as Happy grabs the footstool out from underneath the sink vanity and sits down. Happy takes Peter’s injured hand in his, unraveling the bloody paper towels and tossing them in the small wastebasket beside them. 

“Okay, this might sting a little,” Happy warns as he brings the cloth down on the sluggishly bleeding wound, earning a pained groan from Peter. “Sorry.” 

Once the wound is cleaned and disinfected, Happy reaches up for the suture packet on the counter and rips it open. Peter pales even further at the sight of the needle. It’s no secret the kid has a fear of needles, resulting in him fainting from time to time—hopefully not tonight. 

“Ready?” Happy asks once the needle is all set, wishing more than anything they had something he could numb the kid’s hand with to make this as painless as possible for him. 

“Y-Yeah,” Peter says with a shaky nod as he closes his eyes, tucking his face a little against the wall as if he’s trying to shield himself from seeing the needle. 

“It’ll be over before you know it, kid. Just take a few deep breaths,” Happy tells him gently before he gets to work. 

Peter flinches as soon as the needle pierces his skin. “Ouch,” 

“Sorry,” Happy apologizes, pausing for a moment to let him catch his breath before continuing. 

Eventually, Happy finishes stitching the wound closed—a total of _fourteen_ stitches to be exact. He carefully slathers a thick layer of antibacterial cream on the neat row of sutures before wrapping Peter’s hand in gauze. 

“You’re good to go, Pete,” Happy announces when he’s finished. He breathes out a relieved sigh as he stands up, ignoring the way his knees crack and protest at the movement. “How about we get some pain meds in you and watch a movie until Tony and Pepper get back?” 

Peter smiles weakly. “Yeah… that sounds good.”

Happy smiles in return as he goes over and wraps an arm around his back and helps him stand up. He leads the kid out of the bathroom and down the hallway, keeping a firm grip around Peter’s shoulders as they carefully make their way downstairs. 

Once Peter is settled on the chaise section of the couch, wrapped up in a blanket and his injured hand propped up on a throw pillow, Happy calls Morgan downstairs as he grabs the kid’s pain meds from the medicine cabinet in the kitchen, along with a glass of water. 

Happy walks out of the kitchen and back into the living room, giving Peter the pill, watching him wash it down with a few gulps of water. 

“Thanks, Happy,” Peter says with a tired, yet grateful smile as he rests his head on the pillow behind him. 

Happy returns the smile. “No problem, Pete,” 

When Morgan comes downstairs, she worriedly eyes Peter’s bandaged hand. 

“Hey, Mo,” Peter greets her with a small smile. 

“Hi,” she says as she pads further into the living room, clutching her Iron Man teddy bear close to her chest. “Are you feeling better?” 

Peter nods as she crawls up on the couch and sits beside him. “Way better. I’m sorry I scared you.”

“It’s okay. I brought you Henry… he was worried about you.” She says, tucking the bear against Peter’s side. 

Peter smiles tiredly at her. “Awe, thanks, M.”

A smile tugs at the corners of Happy’s mouth at the sight of them as he turns around and heads back to the kitchen to make them a quick and easy dinner. 

…

Once dinner is all ready—macaroni and cheese—Happy brings Peter his on a tray to make it easier for him to eat with one hand. They settle on watching Moana as they eat, Morgan singing along to the songs while Peter watches the screen with half-lidded eyes and a tired smile on his face. 

The movie is only half-way in when Happy glances over at the kid, finding him to be sound asleep, snuggled up with Morgan’s teddy bear. Happy quietly gets up and carefully takes the tray away, before fixing the blankets around the sleeping teen. A smile pulls at the corner of Happy’s mouth at the sight of Peter drooling away on the pillow under his head. 

Happy turns away and walks into the kitchen, already knowing that he has a lot of explaining to do when Tony and Pepper come home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
